


The AU Where Time Stood Still

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket, Here is Greenwood, Koko wa Greenwood, Loveless, Prince of Tennis, Sohryuden - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Here is Greenwood - Freeform, Koko wa Greenwood - Freeform, Loveless - Freeform, M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, Sohryuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a running joke in the Greenwood manga that the characters accuse author Nasu Yuki of not letting them grow up.  In the case of this fic, I'm extending that joke to include Michiru's and my alternate universe RPG, around which this is based.  The RPG is a crossover of many series like Prince of Tennis, Loveless, Fruits Basket, Sailormoon, and numerous others, so there are references to non-GW names here, and of course, we are the 'Authors' being referred to.  Shinobu's last lines were originally written by Michiru in the RPG itself.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The AU Where Time Stood Still

The AU Where Time Stands Still (Here is Greenwood)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Shun: So here we are again, stuck in a situation where we can't get any older. Is this some kind of Author conspiracy?

Kazuya: Yeah, first the one who created us, and now these two perverted minds who use us to their own advantage.

Mitsuru: What are you two complaining about? We'll get to stay young and beautiful forever. *Glances at Kazuya* Well, some of us will.

Kazuya: I don't WANT to be beautiful!

Mitsuru: Congratulations! You've succeeded!

Shinobu: It really isn't so bad a deal here. We have a great suite, and the possibilities for sexual innuendo are endless, since we're surrounded with lovely tennis players, demons, and kitty boys.

Shun: Don't forget the Ryudos and the Soumas – Hatsuharu wants to sleep with me – he said so in the online poll! Moo-chan is so cute!

Kazuya: Doesn't matter, you'll end up being betrothed to Shinobu by your families.

Shun: NOOOO! He said he'd keep me barefoot and pregnant if that happened!

Shinobu: It would be fun. Anyway, my cousin Kunimitsu has to have a baby for Atobe Keigo after their betrothal goes through. So why wouldn't you have one for me?

Shun: Because I want to be the DAD! Hey, wait, I don't want this at all, what am I saying?!

Kazuya: Don't worry about it. You're going to be fifteen forever, remember? None of us will ever get married – hell, we'll never get out of high school!

Shun: You're right, Suka. Besides, everyone knows that Shinobu-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai are doing each other, anyway, so it wouldn't be right for me to marry Shinobu.

Mitsuru: Oh dear, Hasukawa's fantasy life seems to be catching. Neither of you nor anyone else can offer a shred of proof about that 'relationship.'

Kazuya: So why don't you just DENY it?!

Shinobu: It's more fun to watch you all suffer from guessing.

Shun: Speaking of suffering, it's no fair that Suka and I are the only ones not having 'fun' yet. Even the kids still working on getting through puberty are doing better in that department than we are!

Shinobu: Want me to put in a good word with the Authors for you?

Kazuya: Why would they listen to YOU?!

Shun: Yeah, what gives you any special pull with the Authors?

Shinobu: Maybe I AM one of the Authors ….

Kazuya/Shun: AAAAUUUGGHHHH!

\--

(Word challenge - Frustration)

(2005)

Koko wa Greenwood belongs to Nasu Yuki.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
